The Silver Dot
by Alyyang123
Summary: After discovering astonishing secrets about her mother and who she really is, Cheryl Wang, daughter of Athena, sets out for her first quest with her friends Jessica and Paige, anxious to stop the darkness hovering over Camp after a series of murders of campers. Can they find Amphiaraus in the Underworld, the only person who can really determine the culprit?
1. Chapter One-

**The Silver Dot**

_**Chapter **__**One:**_

_._

**Chapter 1-**

.

I open my eyes slowly, the wooziness in my head making it hard to think. I'm still in Mrs. Hubris's classroom, but something's not right.

I slowly sit up, wondering what trashed up my English teacher's classroom, when I feel something sticky on my leg. I look down, and see the large gash Hybris gave me. Everything comes rushing back to my memories.

Looking for any signs of Aergia, or Mrs. Hubris as she called herself, I manage to make my way onto a chair. I know for a fact that after Jessica knocked two bronze arrows into Hybris's head she disappeared with a wail, and that she won't be coming back, but one must always be wary.

My shoulder's numb from when Jessica punched me from before. I wish she hadn't gotten mad at me. It would've made the fight much easier, and much more efficient. It's hard to ally with someone who hates you at the moment, and the fact that they bruised up your shoulder bone isn't a really pleasant experience.

I see more blood, and then walk forward tentatively. There's no sign of any body, so it's probably my own. I really need to bandage that cut there, and have someone check my shoulder.

Then I spot the hand reaching out from under the teacher's desk. Wood splinters are everywhere, so I carefully drag out the body. It's Kate, and she has a nasty bruise on her cheek, along with the fact that I think she broke her arm.

As for Jessica, I don't see her. I can't carry Kate, so instead I fasten a makeshift sled out of desks and tie it too my good leg. As I pull it, I wonder what happened to our 'protector'. Jessica couldn't have died, could she?

Maybe she's outside. I manage to get Kate and I out the door. There's no sign that anything happened, but the school grounds are deserted. I'm getting worried now.

"Looking for me?" A voice asks behind me. I almost jump sky high, then turn around to see Jessica munching on some kind of buttery thingy. Relief washes through me.

"There you are! I was worried you were dead and left me and Kate to the authorities." I say. Glancing at her, I note that she seems the least injured out of all three of us. "I thought you had more scratches then that?"

"Yeah, I did. But the water and ambrosia healed me right up. Want some?" She holds out the goopy thingy, and I take a bite out of it tentatively.

It tastes like the popcorn that me and my half-sister Shannon would share at the movies together. Those were good memories... and then suddenly, I feel re-energized. The bruising of my shoulder isn't so bad now. The gash is less bloody.

"We've got to give some to Kate." I muse. "But how are we going to get some into her mouth? It's not like we can just _shove_ it into her throat."

"Just pour some nectar into her throat." Jessica says pointedly, chewing on the ambrosia-thingy. I stare at her.

"Pour _what_ into her throat?" I ask, squinting my eyelids. She sighs as if I were stupid, which at least I _hope_ I'm not, then passes me a canteen.

"This is nectar. The drink of the gods. Give a little to Kate, because too much will burn her up and she will go the hard way to hell." She says. I eye the bottle nervously. I suddenly wonder if the ambrosia she gave me will kill me too. "And stop being such a wimp. That ambrosia I gave you's not going to burn you up. Idiot." She pushes me toward the unconscious body, looking at the outside view

"Aren't you going to help?" I snap, a little irritated at her attitude. She's doing _nothing_, while I, an inexperienced minor, is made to do everything.

"A hands-on expirement is the best." She says innocently. "Now what are you going to do about it?" I sigh, knowing that she has won. Hesitantly, I lower the bottle and tip it upside down. A small trickle falls into Kate's throat.

After a small dose, I nervously put it back and look at my friend. The bruise on her cheek is fading, and I think that's enough. I don't want to kill her.

"That's not enough." Jessica says behind me. "Ugh- fine. I'll do it." She unbottles the cap and dumps the whole thing into Kate's throat, then puts her hand on her forehead like she's taking a temperature. "_That_ was enough."

Sure enough, the bruise is gone now. Kate groans, then looks up. "Huh? Where am I?" She asks, disoriented.

"Hybris. Aergia." I remind her. "The fight, and then she used some kind of godly magic to knock us out."

"Oh yeah." She slurs, as if she was drunk. I wince, and suddenly have an urge to hand her a napkin. Why? I don't know. Maybe it's part of puberty.

"I've sent the extraction team to take back to camp." Jessica says, as if talking to herself. "Kate, I think you're either Apollo or Hermes, and Cheryl, I can't decide between Ares, Nemesis, or Zeus. Especially since you're more _powerful_ than some people I've met. And the fact that we hate each other."

I don't know whether to be offended, super confused, or just stand there asking if she's okay and needs to go to the hospital. In the end, I sigh and look at the sky. Confused and annoyed.

Kate seems more able now. She takes a few steps, shakes her head a few times, then repeats the process over again. It's quite amusing, actually, watching her do that.

Jessica is mumbling to herself again. I catch a few terms:_ Arrogant. Good for nothing. Demigod._ _Powerful._ I think the first two were directed especially for me.

I remember her earlier words, right before the fight with Aergia and Hybris. "_Cheryl, you're useless. Just stop trying to slow us down._" She yelled at me at a constant basis every year, yet this particular phrase hurt me the most out of all of them. _Useless. You're useless. Stop trying to slow us down._

I grasp the _History of Sciences_ book that I had snatched from the classroom as a defensive shield closely. In my clutch, I notice the binding is falling apart and it's ripped and torn in some areas.

I guess this will be my _memoir_ from now on. The good old days before Jessica dragged me to my doom, wherever this so-called 'Camp' is.

Kate clutches me on the shoulder. "My head hurts." She says. "And I feel like I'm burning. What did you and Jessica do to me?"

I remain silent, staring at the clouds. This may at least be the last conversation I ever have with my friends again. I don't know what the heck Jessica is planning, but knowing her, it's nothing good. Unless it has to do with books, of course. That's the only thing I have in common with her.

"The extraction teams not here yet." Jessica announces, although when she raises her voice at the end, it sounds more like a question. Like the 'Effie Trinket' voice from the Hunger Games movie.

"What will they do to us? Extract something valuable?" I wonder quietly. However, Jessica has the ears of an falcon.

She glares at me. "No, stupid. They're not going to extract _anything_ from us. _We_ are the valuable goods."

Just as she finishes the sentence, a dark shape emerges from the clouds and heads straight for us.


	2. Chapter Two-

**The Silver Dot**

_**Chapter Two:**_

_._

**Chapter 2-**

.

When I was young, I used to enjoy the feeling pf jumping down a diving board and letting the water engulf me. But now, as I'm heading to my watery grave, that feels so ironic.

It all began with a certain daughter of Poseidon and a couple of mental old ladies. The said sea-spawn is next to me, looking as if she _enjoys_ it, but the old ladies are gone now. Though I don't think now is the time to feel reassured.

The girl with the long black hair, Michelle Lu, and the girl next to her with brown curls, Michelle Smith, are trying to control the chariot. The flying horses are nervous, and I don't blame them. Heck, if I was one of them, everyone on the chariot would be dead.

"Calm down! And stop screaming!" Michelle Lu snaps, concentrating on landing us safely. Michelle Smith's map is threatening to blow away with the wind.

I peer down nervously, and almost wish I haven't. First of all, I'm scared of heights. Second, the shadow of the chariot looks like a spider. I hate insects. Last of all, there is a crowd staring at us like we're entertainment providers, showing no means of wanting to help save us. _Great._ I think, reflecting you Michelle S.'s earlier words. _I'm going to die in New York, leaving my family puzzling how I got there in the first place._

"What are they doing?" I yell, my stomach lurching at the thought of impact. "Since when did we become Entertainment Weekly?"

"It's not everyday we rescue new campers!" Michelle Smith shouts back, the map in her hands robbed by the gale. "And I'm one of the most experienced people in the camp! I know what I'm doing! "

"Sure." Jessica mutters under her breath. She doesn't seem concerned at all. But then again, she is a daughter of the sea god.

Beside me, Kate clutches her stomach. Her head is turning paler at a dangerous degree. I wonder when it will-

_CRASH!_The chariot makes it's way to the water. I prepare my last words when suddenly there's a bright light at the end of the tunnel... I don't struggle anymore. I need to know what's at the end of it, because... I have to.

"Cheryl!" Someone shouts, and I feel a stinging on my cheek. Jessica has slapped me, and she seems like she's enjoying herself. I narrow my eyes with rage at her, but clench my fists to keep myself controlled.

"The hell." I mutter. "Since when did you care about my well-being?" It's rude, but _she's_ rude. The attributes balance out.

"Since when I realized that you and Kate might be the people mentioned in the prophecy. But then you'd have to be a daughter of _her_, and you're more stupid then a pig." Jessica says.

"I am not." I say, my voice shaking with anger. "What is wrong with you? I'm _sick and tired_ of your insults." _You're useless. You're useless._ The words repeat themselves over and over.

She shrugs like it's not big deal. "Whatever. It's not like you haven't insulted me. What a hypocrite." She smiles menacingly.

_And yet you haven't noticed how sensitive I am. Who's the truly stupid one, Jessica?_ I think. I grasp my throat tightly. "Where's Kate?" I ask, for the first time noticing my friend has disappeared. "Has anything happened to her?"

"She's in the Apollo cabin. Got claimed. You were out like a fish for at least a solid minute before I woke you up." Jessica says. She polishes her glasses with her shirt and puts them back on.

"What do you mean by claimed?" I wonder, curious. Jessica simply rolls her eyes and mutters something I can't catch.

"You'll see. Anyways, it's time I introduce you to the rest of the campers." She says. Her short and choppy black hair is as dry as grass in the summer, while mine are soaked to the brim. I sigh, wiping the seawater off my eyes.

"Then do it. I'm not standing here forever." I say, shaking 'stuff' out of my hair. I don't want to know what that brown thing just was.

"Yo people!" Jessica yells, and everybody turns to her. It seems she's influential in these parts. "This is our other camper. Cheryl. Middle name's Alyson, some people call her Aly. Whatever."

' Most people nod and then go back to their business. A few look at me interested, like I'm a shirt they think is cute but not worth the cost. I stare back at them awkwardly, sopping wet and stiffly positioned.

Michelle Smith walks up to Jessica. "I'll take her from here." She nods, her curly ringlets bouncing up even though they're weighed down with saltwater.

"Sure." Jessica smiles, a real one that she rarely does around me. Yep. We're _totally_ good friends.

"So we're going to drop off your stuff at the Hermes Cabin, and then I'll give you a tour." Michelle S. informs me. "C'mon!"

"Uh..." I say as she drags me along. Man, that girl must have a heck amount of muscles. "What do you mean, Hermes Cabin?"

"Oh yeah." She sheepishly scratches her head. "So basically if you're not claimed, then I suppose you go there? I don't really know, because I was claimed as a daughter of Aphrodite first thing after I got here."

"That's interesting." I note. "So... you're into boys and stuff like that?"

"Hades, no!" She laughs. "That's Samantha for you. Just because she's the leader of the Aphrodite Cabin, she thinks that she's the most beautiful and beloved of all of my half-sisters. But no. She looks like a goat that's disguised as a clown!"

"Wow..." I say. "This place certainly has some interesting people."

"Yep!" She smiles. "And then there's Radha and Megan, some of my best friends. Radha, she's a daughter of Demeter, and Megan's the only child of Dionysus at Camp. We're all different."

"That's cool." I can't help but smile a bit at her enthusiasm. "So which cabin is the Hermes one?"

She points to a worn-down cabin that looks like a normal building you would find at a summer camp. I'm kind of surprised, because compared to the other cabins, which are all giving out an 'I'm-going-to-show-off' vibe, this one feels... homey. And then a familiar pang of home-sickness strikes me, and I really want to be back at my house, reading a book or doing homework...

"You're missing home, aren't you?" Michelle asks me, driving me out of my stupor. "That's what everybody experiences. But if it's too dangerous to stay at home, then... yeah."

I don't answer her, but follow numbly as she chatters aimlessly about places and things I no longer care about..


End file.
